


Concordance

by sanidine



Series: Prompts & Kinkmeme Fills [6]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Coercion, Creampie, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Extreme Rules 2016, Gloves, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Feminization, Multi, PWP, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They caught AJ after the show, cornered him in the locker room that the three of them shared. Normally it would be too busy backstage after a major event, but with Rollins’ surprise return, well. Nobody was paying much attention to them in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concordance

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the Wrestling kink meme:
> 
> "I need, from the bottom of my heart, AJ Styles being totally dominated by Anderson and Gallows. I'd love for it to be a little dub-con, possibly coercion because they helped him, maybe as punishment for not getting the job done with Roman... I don't mind how we get there, but I really want to get there, if you know what I'm saying.
> 
> Anal strongly preferred, bonus points for sissification, dirty talk, creampie, crying, reluctance, domination.  
> Make it dirty. Thank you, I love you"
> 
> I love you too, anon

They caught AJ after the show, cornered him in the locker room that the three of them shared. Normally it would be too busy backstage after a major event, but with Rollins’ surprise return, well. Nobody was paying much attention to them in that moment.

“Cut it out boys. I'm not in the mood.”

“Not in the mood?” Gallows sneered at him, undeterred.

AJ scowled and went to smack his hand away but Gallows caught him, grabbed AJ’s forearm a couple of inches below the cuff of his glove and held firm when AJ tried to pull free. Gallows wasn't hurting him yet but the promise of it was there, strong fingers wrapped tight and unshakable, short fingernails stinging where they dug into AJ’s sweat-damp skin.

Something heavy dropped into AJ’s stomach as Gallows pressed forward, bullied him back a step. He brought his other hand up to brace against Gallows’ chest, tried to dig his heels in, but before AJ could mount a resistance Anderson was there behind him, flush against AJ’s back.

“We helped you out, out there.” Gallows said, towering over AJ as Anderson pressed up behind him, as solid as a wall. “Did you a favor.”

“So? I don't have the championship.”

“Not our fault you couldn't seal the deal.” Gallows grinned, feral. AJ could feel Gallows’ heartbeat through the hand on his chest, strong and steady and not at all like the fight-or-flight, adrenaline fueled stattaco that AJ was experiencing.

“Can't take the title off of Roman _fucking_ Reigns even after we softened him up for you.”

AJ flushed, wanted to defend himself, but then AJ felt his mouth go dry as Anderson leaned down behind him. There were hands on his hips, then, gripping AJ roughly and holding him in place, Anderson’s fingertips pressing in hard along his waistline.

“We did you a favor, didn't we?” Anderson’s breath was warm as it ghosted across the sensitive skin of AJ’s neck, made him shiver a little bit. He could hear the grin, the triumph in Anderson’s voice as he continued. “Now it's time for you to play nice and spread your legs like a good little girl. Thank us for all our hard work.”

AJ thought that he could’ve taken either one of them alone, but both just wasn't going to happen. Especially not when he was already worn down and sore from a match. AJ tried to yank his arm free but Gallows’ grip didn't budge.

“Not here, okay?” AJ panted as he tried and failed to extricate himself from their grips. “Someone could walk in and-”

“And we wouldn't want that, now would we?” Gallows grinned at Anderson, making eye contact with each other over AJ’s head. “Well, _we_ wouldn't mind. I think _you're_ just scared of everyone finding out how fucking easy you are.”

“You'll give it up for anyone, won't you sweetheart?” Anderson was grinding against him now, cock hard and obvious against AJ’s ass even through two layers of gear.

AJ shook his head, cheeks red, and he looked down at their boots to hide that flush of shame until Gallows grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked AJ’s head back. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as Gallows got right up in his face, bent down close enough so that their lips were almost touching as he murmured

“Yes you will. You'll suck off anyone with a big cock who helps you out in the ring. Maybe you could've gotten that title if you'd’ve let a couple more of the boys have a turn on you.”

AJ tried to protest but Gallows gripped his hair harder before he could get a word out, sharp pain lancing through his scalp and making his eyes water. He wanted to say that he didn't -. He wasn't -. But before he could say anything Gallows had shifted his grip on AJ’s arm so that he could grab AJ’s smaller hand in that crushing grip and force two of AJ’s gloved fingers into his own mouth.

The PVC leather was already skin warm and a little sweaty from the match, the scent of ut flooding AJ’s nose. He could feel the fine grain of the material, the slightly raised lines of the P1 logo against his tongue as he sucked on his own fingers. AJ felt his face flush with embarrassment at the way he squirmed, the way that his mouth went loose and wet when Anderson licked a wide, filthy stripe up the side of his neck to growl in AJ’s ear

“Yeah. I bet he fucked his way through the entire trailer park by the time he turned fifteen. Redneck slut.”

Anderson’s breath was starting to get a little ragged, and AJ knew he was going to have bruises where those thick fingers were digging into his hips. The way that Gallows was still yanking his head back left the long line of AJ’s neck open and vulnerable to a rough scrape of teeth that made him shiver all over. He was pinned between them, overwhelmed, unable to escape, the press of then so close that AJ didn't even realize that Gallows had finally let go of his arm until the other man was undoing his pants.

“You're gonna suck me off while you finger yourself open.”

“And leave those stupid gloves on.” Anderson had pulled his trunks down, and the hot length of his dick smeared against AJ’s lower back.

It would be worse if he fought back. That was AJ told himself. AJ was trapped, outnumbered and outweighed. Gallows and Anderson weren't used to being told ‘no’ and they would hurt him if he didn't do what they wanted. But no matter what he told himself, AJ still felt a thrill run down his spine when he dropped to his knees on the cold concrete of the locker room floor.

AJ didn't dare take his fingers out of his mouth until Gallows had his dick out, trying to get as much spit as possible onto the leather of the gloves to ease the way. Anderson was yanking AJ’s pants down around his knees, rough and impatient and AJ lost his balance, tipping forward and catching himself against Gallows’ hip with his free hand. Then Gallows was grabbing his hair again,yanking him back to feed his eager cock into AJ’s mouth.

AJ did his best to relax his jaw, to breathe through his nose and watch his teeth and make it good. After a few seconds Gallows started to just fuck AJ’s mouth, gripping the sides of his head as his hips pistoned forward. That made it easier, at least, to concentrate on working his fingers into his ass.

He hadn't - this wasn’t - AJ didn't _do_ this anymore, but his body still remembered. It was a little weird with the gloves on though. AJ knew that his fingers were dripping with spit but he couldn’t actually feel the wetness of it until he was pushing them up and into himself. Just that thin layer separating skin from skin somehow made his fingers feel bigger, strange to him as if the touch was not his own. The slick glide of it made him tremble, and AJ realized for the first time that he was hard.

Without warning, Anderson grabbed AJ’s wrist in the same exact place that Gallows had, wrenching his fingers out of his ass and twisting AJ’s arm up behind his back. He wasn't quite ready for it when Anderson fucked into him, sinking all the way in one hard thrust. AJ cried out, choking a bit as the sound muffled by Gallows dick.

“Hear that?” Gallows groaned at the vibrations “Knew he’d love it.”

“Yeah.” Anderson panted in AJ’s ear as his hips kept up a steady, ruthless rhythm. “Too bad his cunt’s so loose.”

Gallows’ grip tightened in AJ’s hair as he was pulled off of the man’s length. A thick string of saliva dripped down from AJ’s slack mouth to catch in his beard, and his face hot and wet as Gallows sneered down at him.

“Should've known he'd be all used up.”

Something shifted, then. There was a moment of quiet, punctuated only by Anderson’s rough breathing and the sound of slapping flesh, and if AJ’s teary eyes wouldn't have been resolutely glued to the floor then he would have seen the look that passed between the other men. Anderson let go of AJ’s trapped arm, but he only had a couple of seconds to try and shake the feeling back into it before Anderson was scooping him up with his arms hooked underneath AJ’s armpits. Anderson leaned back, holding AJ against his chest with his cock still buried deep inside, as Gallows knelt in front of them. Gallows removed AJ’s pants and boots roughly before he slotted forward in between AJ’s spread legs, pressing their chests and cocks together.

“What do you think? Can you take both of us at once in that slutty little hole?”

It was a rhetorical question, AJ knew, but he couldn’t help the way he gasped and shook his head. Gallows shushed him, uncharacteristically tender for the briefest of moments as he wiped at AJ’s wet face. Then he stuck three of his fingers into AJ’s mouth, rough skin snagging on his chapped lips. Luckily, this time the fingers in his mouth seemed to be there only to keep him quiet, as one of them produced a tube of lubricant to ease the way.

Anderson held him still, pinned in place as Gallows worked first his fingers and then his cock into AJ’s ass. AJ felt split open, stretched beyond what he had thought was possible, but there was no sharp lance of pain that would have let him know that they really had gone too far. Once Gallows had pressed all the way in, Anderson let him go -  the vice tight grip around his chest releasing AJ so that he could slump forward to lean against Gallows’ chest.

Both men balls deep inside of AJ, trapping him between them, and he just felt _full_ \- overheated and over sensitized and completely surrounded. AJ hid his burning face behind the fall of his hair, buried in the crook between Gallows’ neck and shoulder as he trembled at the rush of sensation. One of them was stroking over his ribs, still sore from where Reigns had speared him out of the air, and AJ whined, needy, suddenly unable to ignore the fact that he was still painfully hard.

“Aww, ain't he sweet.”

“Now that he’s getting what he needs.” One of Anderson’s huge hands grabbed AJ’s leaking dick, making him shiver all over. “Thought he was supposed to be paying us back, but here we are doing him another favor.”

The two men groaned in unison as they shifted against each other inside of him. AJ had to keep both of his hands curled into fists so that he wouldn't betray himself and just fucking _cling_ to Gallows as they started screwing him in earnest. Neither Anderson or Gallows could actually move all that much, but it hardly made a difference - AJ was already so open and raw, laid bare and defenseless and helpless to do anything to submit to the two other men. Even the slightest slide had AJ quivering and gasping as they brushed against his prostate on every thrust.

Anderson wasn't even jerking him off, just holding his dick tight and occasionally swiping his thumb across the leaking tip as he fucked into AJ. Still, it didn't take long until he was gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as he came all over Anderson’s hand. Anderson laughed once, a little mean as he let go of AJ’s twitching, sensitive cock. Then AJ felt Anderson’s wet fingers spreading his come around the rim of his asshole, testing the give of the muscle around where their dicks were stretching him open.

“D-don’t, don't, please. Ah, fuck, ah can't -”

Anderson relented, didn't try to put his fingers in, but something in AJ’s pleading seemed to send them over the edge.

Both Anderson and Gallows sped up their thrusts. AJ couldn't tell who was biting his shoulder or whose hands were buried in his long hair but it hardly mattered. Everything was heat and hurt and perfect, slick friction that set his sensitized nerves on fire. AJ had lost any last vestiges of dignity. He held on desperately to Gallows’ hard biceps in a vain attemp try and steady himself as he trembled at the hot, wet feeling of both of them spending themselves in his ass.

AJ was so fucked out that he couldn't do anything other than gasp a little bit as they pulled out of him and laid him down on the concrete floor. The surface was hard and cold and AJ closed his eyes, twisted to roll on his back and press as much if his burning body against it as he could.

A broad hand grabbed AJ under one if his knees to spread his sweaty thighs apart again, and when his eyes shot back open he saw Anderson kneeling next to him. Gallows loomed behind him, watching with glee as Anderson’s fingers traced along the loose rim of AJ’s sore hole, swiping up the come that had started to leak out and pressing it back inside where AJ was sloppy and wet.  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ](http://www.bingitoff.Tumblr.com)  
>     
> I write and edit everything on my phone, so please let me know if I've made any terrible mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
